1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known an image forming apparatus in an electrophotographic system that forms an image with a developer such as toner.
As such an image forming apparatus, for example, there has been known a printer including: a photosensitive drum carrying a toner image thereon; and a heat fixing device fixing onto a paper a toner image transferred from the photosensitive drum to the paper, in which the heat fixing device includes: a heating roller; and a pressing roller (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-91545, for example).
Then, in such a printer, at the time of image formation, the heating roller is heated to a surface temperature of 175° C. or higher, for example, and when the paper passes through the space between the heating roller and the pressing roller, the toner image on the paper is heat fixed.